


Prom Is For Losers, Anyway

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage!Beth AU, Beth doesn't get asked to prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Is For Losers, Anyway

Beth was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, the tears streaming down her cheeks. The day had finally come, and although she had pretended it was no big deal, she couldn’t help but break down now that it was here. It was prom night, and Beth was the only one in her group of friends not going, because she was the only one who hadn’t been asked.

She had fantasized about going to prom with Paul Dierden. Sure, he was one of the popular guys, star football player, hottest guy at school. But he was always nice to Beth, talking to her in class, partnering with her on projects, and she had thought that maybe he had shared in her feelings.

But Beth had waited and waited, and Paul never brought up prom; Beth had tried convincing herself that he was just shy, but then Sarah had told her that Paul had asked her, and Beth was devastated. Sarah of course said no (she was already going with Cal anyway, but she assured Beth she would have said no regardless), but Beth had spent the next few weeks sinking deeper into depression because of it.

Beth tried her best to bottle it all up, put on a happy face, and go about as if everything was normal. But now that it was prom night, and all her friends were dressed up, taking pictures, and dancing the night away, Beth was having a hard time finding reasons to go on.

She told herself it was stupid to be having such negative thoughts just because she didn’t get asked to prom, but it was more than that. She felt ugly, boring, awful, not worthy, invisible. Would anyone even care if she were gone? Her friends seemed fine without her - they had been planning their limos and after-parties for weeks in front of her, as if they didn’t care at all about her feelings. Sure they might be sad, but they would be fine in no time.

Beth went upstairs into her parents’ bathroom, convinced of the fact that she was useless and unimportant. She opened the medicine cabinet and examined the various pills inside - some muscle relaxers would probably be good, mixed with a few sedatives, washed down with some of her dad’s whiskey downstairs. She grabbed the bottles and headed down to the kitchen.

As she stepped off the last stair into the front hall, there was a sudden knock on the door. Beth froze, unsure of what to do. She was home alone and assumed it was probably a salesman, or perhaps a neighbor. Although it was after eight, not exactly the right time for either of those. Her curiosity built, and eventually she decided her life could last a few minutes longer. She walked over and opened the door, her jaw dropping at the sight that greeted her.

There stood Sarah, Alison, Cosima, Helena, Tony, and Jennifer, her best friends in the world. They had their arms full of snacks and drinks, and Alison had a stack of movies in her hand. Beth couldn’t believe it. They had all had dates for tonight, had gone dress and tux shopping, had rented a limo; Beth was in complete shock.

"You could lift your jaw off the ground and let us inside, you know," Sarah said, struggling to hold on to the three large bottles of soda in her arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" Beth finally managed to say. "What about prom?"

"We couldn’t go without you, of course," Alison said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah dude, it’s not a party without the whole group together!" Cosima laughed. "So we totally bailed!"

"Some took it better than others," Tony added, and Beth laughed imagining Felix’s reaction when Tony said he wasn’t going to go to prom anymore.

Beth stared for a few more minutes, still in disbelief. Then Helena said, “I am hungry,” and Beth snapped back to reality and let them all inside.

The group piled into the living room, immediately setting up the food and drinks. “Should we watch Dirty Dancing or Jurassic Park?” Jennifer asked.

"Jurassic Park," Tony and Sarah said together, which prompted Alison to tut disapprovingly.

Beth watched as her friends busied themselves with pouring drinks, setting up the TV, and popping popcorn, and she couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. She looked down at the pill bottles she still had in her hand. How could she have thought her friends wouldn’t care if she was gone? Here they all were, giving up their own prom night to make her happy, and none of them seemed even slightly disappointed, except maybe Alison because she hated action films.

Beth shoved the pill bottles into a kitchen drawer, knowing she wouldn’t be needing those anymore. She then grabbed a bag of chips and sat down with her friends, knowing that her prom night would be as special and memorable as she had always hoped it would be.


End file.
